I'll Take Your Breath Away
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: A song fic Wesker X Chris YAOI! Chris and Wesker are slightly out of charater. A song fic the song I'll take your breath away by Sarah McLachlan


Listening to the soft rain drops against the window I begin to think of that night, that hellish nightmare I went through with my team. I sighed running my hand through my brown locks. Feeling melancholy, I turned and laid back in the bed. Chained to it by the shackles which riped my skin, I glanced at the rusted bars of my cell I sniffled it was so cold.

_Listen as the wind blows._

_From across the great divide. _

_Voice trapped in yearning._

_Memories trapped in time._

_The night is my companion._

_And solitude my guide. _

_Would I spend forever here?_

_And not be satisfied. _

Hearing taps in the distance, I only knew it was foot steps. Also I knew who they belong to. The man who took me from my friends, my home and family. A long hated man, Albert Wesker. I swore he was the devil himself. I huddled in a ball under the thick dirty blanket I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

I then heard the door unlocked and the footsteps becoming louder. I kept my eyes close my back to Wesker. He knelt down beside my bed leaning over and whispering. " You won't ever leave if you don't start behaving young Chris. I can keep you here forever if I have to. You 'll never see your friends like Jill or family like Claire. So if I was you I would just listen to every order, every word that my master gives me" he said with a eerie smirk.

I open my eyes in anger siting up abruptly I glared at him. He just smirked down at me. "Come on Chris you know me better than that. You know I have other methods of making you talk. Now tell me were did you hide the samples?" Wesker asked calmly. I just gave a glare I vowed that I would never speak to this man. I would not submit to him. No matter what the past was no matter what the future may bring! If he kills that will be fine its better than staying here, trapped in a cage like a broken wing song bird

Wesker's eyes narrowed as he walked closer to me. I moved back my back leaning against the freezing cobblestone. "You're completely at my mercy Redfield. Do not tempt me to do something violent." he warned. Again I simply glared at him. I could sense the anger rise within him. He moved his hand and his fingers forming into a fist. Swinging and his hard iron like fist colliding with my right side of my jaw, I screamed in pain. Falling over and huddling in a ball. I whimpered in pain. Trembling and felling the hot sticky sting of my tears I began to cough. I heard Wesker laugh enjoying my pain.

_And I will be the one._

_To hold you down. _

_Kiss you so hard. _

_I'll take your breath away._

_And after I'd wipe away the tears._

_Just your eyes dear. _

Holding my jaw I felt a hand touch my cheek. "No...don't cry" said Wesker. His tone, the sound of his voice surprising. It wasn't cold nor angry. Guilty is what he was feeling. Was that even possible? Could Wesker show his emotions to me? Me? Why me? What makes me so god damn special? My spirit? The fact I won't give in to anyone with out a fight. I stared up at his face studying his features. He hadn't age a day passed the day in the mansion. The virus within him has stop his aging. "You must understand what I'm trying to do. I want to stop umbrella as much as you Chris. I need those samples so I can stop them." Wesker said regaining his cool. His voice sounding so soft and gentle I wondered if I should believe him.

Wesker moved closer to me. He was kneeling on the bed. With his cold stare he kept staring in my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back into the demon eyes he had. I felt lost and memorized by them. It felt like he was reading my thoughts, watching my soul. \

_Through this world I've stumbled. _

_So many times betrayed. _

_Trying to find the an honest word. _

_To find the truth enslaved._

_Oh you speak to me in riddles._

_You speak to me in rhymes._

_My body aches to breathe to your breath. _

_Your words keep me alive. _

Able to see my breath I softly turned my head to look away from his stares. Grabbing my chin with is leather gloves encasing his hands he moved my head back so our eyes met. Staring deeply into them I glanced away. "why can't you look at me? Still can't forgive me for my past sins?" he asked a little frustrated. I gave him a icy cold stare as his grip tighten around my jar. Feeling a great deal of pain I closed my eyes having more tears fall from my eyes.

" Chris...you're never going to leave this place I won't let you. You will stay here, forever. You really where alone to begin with. Jill left you for another man and Claire is happy with her own life. You want to know why she is Chris. You're not in it. Without you, she can be a normal woman with no problems at all" Wesker said letting go of my jaw.

Feeling hurt I just looked down. He did speak the truth. Everyone was better without me around. Realizing this I pulled my legs and held them against my stomach. I rested my head on my knees. I felt safe, in my own way. I shivered from the cold I gave a soft sniffle.

_And I will be the one._

_To hold you down. _

_Kiss you so hard. _

_I'll take your breath away._

_And after I'd wipe away the tears._

_Just your eyes dear. _

Feeling something being wrapped around my shoulder I lifted my head to see what it was. I blinked and saw Wesker wrap his jacket from his suit around me. It was hot and comforting. I slightly blushed as I could smell his natural scent all over it. He smelled a mixture of hair gel and cologne, which smelled like sandalwood.

I felt my bare feet become free from the cold metal shackles. I watched as Wesker removed them. My skin a dark blue,black and blood stained. The skin riped and tore. I winced in pain, I doubt I could walk. Being lifted , Wesker held me close to him. Walking out he shut the cell door and headed upstairs. I had, without realizing it, rested my head against his warm chest. Not caring anymore about my safety or what was going to happen to me, I closed my eyes hearing something I didn't expect. A heart beat. Albert Wesker _**had **_a heart beat. I must of fallen asleep like that because I saw nothing by darkness.

_Into this night I wander. _

_Its morning that I dread._

_Another day of knowing of,_

_The path I fear to tread_.

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams _

_I follow without pride._

_Nothing stands between us here._

_And I won't be denied. _

Waking from a much need deep slumber, I glanced around. I was in a bedroom,which was painted white. The bed a king size covered in black sheets and blankets. Decorated with black velvet throw pillows with golden trimming around the sides.

"Sleeping beauty is awake" said a voice I knew too well. It was Wesker, leaning his back against the door frame he glanced at me. I blinked and looked down at my ankles, bandaged I glanced back at him. I wanted to ask him why, all of the sudden he was being so kind, but I remembered my vow and decided against it.

Sighing Wesker walked over to me, he sat down and glanced at me with his famous stare. "still won't say a word...its very unlike you Chris Redfield. The silence is almost eating you alive isn't it." he said stroking my cheek that wasn't bruised.

I blushed touching his hand that was touching my cheek, I closed my eyes beginning to think. He always knew me so well. Better than any woman had and even my family. Why could Wesker know so much about me but the others did not? What made his so special that he had the ability to make me feel so weak, even make my knees buckle with one glance? Why did it pain me so, when I watched him be gutted by his own creation? Why did I shed so many tears for this man that I hated most of all? And now why am I opening up to him? Letting him touch me in so many gentle ways? I open my eyes finding the answer that I was so stubborn before to find. It was _love. _I loved this man...how could I?

Wesker probably knew my feelings for him. He would use these feelings to his advantage. He was staring at me again. I glanced into his demon eyes with a sad, melancholy tone to them. I blinked and watched him come closer. Wrapping one arm around my waist he pulled me up to his lap. Closing the space between our lips, I stared in awe. Shocked that he was on me. Kissing me, even if he was just using me for his personal gain. I enjoyed it.

_And I will be the one._

_To hold you down. _

_Kiss you so hard. _

_I'll take your breath away._

_And after I'd wipe away the tears._

_Just your eyes dear. _

Breaking away, I blushed madly as he stared down at me. " where are the samples?" he asked softly stroking my cheek again. I've been kidnap by him about a year ago and within a year I haven't spoken about the viruses that I manage to steal from umbrella. The virus was only a prototype. Still Wesker wanted it. I stared into his eyes, I spoke up softly " Inside me..."

It was strange hearing my voice again. It was true the virus ran through my blood stream. Perhaps thats why I became so week over the year I spent here, the virus was finally taking its toll on me. I watched Wesker's face, it was a look I never seen on him before. Confusion.

Wesker blinked " you hidden it all this time letting it eat you alive? That is very sneaky of you Chris." he said almost sounding proud. I just remained silent watching his actions carefully. He ran his hand down my neck then chest.

I wanted him so badly. I longed for him like I did when we worked together in S.T.A.R.S. Wesker then pushed me softly back on the bed. "You're very easy to read, my friend. I've known the way you felt about me from the beginning. " he whispered nuzzling my neck. I let out a soft gasp of pleasure as his pale hot lips touching my skin.

Removing his hands from his leather confinements. Then he ran them up under my shirt. I gulped softly and he stroked my left nipple. I felt my heart race as I felt him remove my shirt. Half naked I stared up at him. I blushed I was really thin and my skin was pale.

He leaned in, swiftly moving on top of me. He began to kiss all over my chest. Stopping at the nipples he sucked on them. I cried out in a moan. Nipping at them, Wesker's hand slipped down under my pants and boxers.

I let out a small yelp as his hand stroke my sensitive manhood. " that was a adorable noise Chris do it again" he said giving my manhood another squeeze. I let out another yelp then a pleasure filled moan. I couldn't handle this and Wesker saw my disapproval look. He removed his hand from my pants and stroked my head. "You're mine now...I won't let you leave nor I won't have anyone else have you." he said kissing my cheek.

I turned and laid on my side close to him. I didn't want to leave. I wanted him to hold me tightly in his embrace. Which he did, I felt his arms wrap around me holding me close. " I wish I could hear you're voice...I miss it" he said.

I blushed and looked down. I thought of the words to say as I laid in the arms of my former enemy. I leaned over kissing his lips and whispered softly "I love you" I said laying back and closing my eyes. I drifted asleep resting my head against his chest. I fell asleep to the beats of his heart.


End file.
